videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince of All Saiyans (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Level Information *Chapter: An Anomaly?! The Saiyans Strike! *Difficulty: Normal *Ultra Completion: Win the battle after stunning the enemy at least once! *High Score Conditions: Score more than 100000 *Enemy Team HP: 13,600 *Previous: More Than Meets the Eye *Next: Soul of a Prince Enemies *Turles, Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz Dialogue Intro *Great Saiyaman 3: Well, this area looks clean. Let's move to a location that might have an anomaly. *Note: I was thinking of hanging around a bit longer, if that's okay. *You: Same. You never know who you'll run into. *Great Saiyaman 3: Guys? Have you forgotten why we came here? *Great Saiyaman 3: Trust me. I know how you feel, but the mission takes priority. *Note: Yeah... You're right. Let's stay on track. *You: Sorry, Hero Master. I wasn't thinking straight. *Great Saiyaman 3: No worries. You're in the wide world of SDBH, of course you're excited. *Great Saiyaman 3: Plus, this fight of ours is no cakewalk. Letting off steam from time to time is important. *Great Saiyaman 3: Okay, use the Hero Switch to exit the game world. *You: Sure thi--'' *You: ''Whoa. Check out the sky! *Note: What in the...? *Great Saiyaman 3: Report! *You: B-Black clouds have filled the sky all of a sudden! *Great Saiyaman 3: No, it can't be...! *Vegeta: I count two brats. Did Kakarot abandon the fight? *Nappa: These kids're about as sharp as a sack of wet mice if they think they stand a chance. *Great Saiyaman 3: Those two are already here?! Not good. Not good at all. *You: Yeah. It's way too early for Vegeta and Nappa to be showing up. *You: This must be one of the anomalies Master was talking about. *Great Saiyaman 3: Exactly. There's been a string of impossible events occuring throughout the game world. *Great Saiyaman 3: It's almost as if history is being rewritten. *Great Saiyaman 3: I came expecting some curve balls, but this early? Things couldn't get any--'' *You: ''Er, Master? It gets worse. *Note: ...Uh-oh. *Raditz: Tch. You've got to be kidding me. *Turles: I came to fight, not babysit! *Great Saiyaman 3: Raditz? And Turles too?! *Great Saiyaman 3: They aren't even supposed to come to this location... ever! *Note: Turles aside, Raditz should already be six feet under. *Raditz: Me? Bite the dust? I'll admit, that Namekian struck in a lucky shot. *Raditz: But it wasn't enough to take me out. Not with his puny power level. *Vegeta: Fool! Your orders were to bring Kakarot into the fold. *Vegeta: Not only did you fail, you were completely thrashed! Sent running with your tail between your legs! *Vegeta: And you call yourself a Saiyan?! *Nappa: The weakling wasn't up to the task, Vegeta. *Raditz: Grrr! *Turles: Now, now. It's not often we have a Saiyan reunion. Let's try to keep things light, hm? *You: This might not be the time, but... Wow. The real Vegeta. He's right in front of me! *Note: Just remember the punch these guys pack is real. In the context of the game world, anyway. *You: Man, am I pumped! I've been wanting to meet them forever! *Note: ...Yeah. Me too. You think they'll sign my shirt? *Great Saiyaman 3: Ahem! People, this is hardly the time for a fan frenzy. *Great Saiyaman 3: We've got an anomaly to fix. Get to socking those Saiyans. *You: Yeah, I hear you. You ready, Note? *Note: I was born ready! Let's do this. *Vegeta: Hm? Now, this is a hoot. *Vegeta: A pair of milksops would fight in Kakarot's place? *Nappa: Bwaha, ha! Sorry, kids. Being in grade school's not gonna stop us from stompin' ya. *Raditz: No mistakes this time. They'll see how strong I am! They all will! *Turles: Prepare to witness Saiyan might! *Turles: Unfortunately for you, this demonstration will be lethal... that is, unless you wish to join us. *You: Th-Thanks, but no thanks! We're here to beat you, and that's what we're gonna do! *Vegeta: Oh, there will be a beating... but WE won't be the recipients! *Nappa: Heh, heh, heh. Kids these days, eh, Vegeta? *Vegeta: I was thinking about annihilating you one by one, but let's expedite things. *Vegeta: Do your worst--all of you, at once! *Great Saiyaman 3: Here they come. You should have a pretty good idea of each other's strength from the last fight. *Great Saiyaman 3: Apply that knowledge now. Use teamwork! Outro *Nappa: Nrrrgh! Darn... kids! *Raditz: N-Now you've done it! *Turles: The greatest warriors in the galaxy... t-toppled by children? *You: *pant, pant* I-It almost looks like we won. *Note: Because we did! And against the Saiyans, no less. We make a pretty good team, you know? Gallery Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Level - Prince of All Saiyans - Enemies.png Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Level - Prince of All Saiyans - Intro.png Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Levels Category:Dragon Ball Levels Category:Switch Levels Category:PC Levels Category:Levels (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)